


Grateful:

by stevedannolover100781



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Bedroom Sex, Bedrooms, Biting, Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, Breakfast, Breakfast in Bed, Cock Slut, Cock Tease, Cock Worship, Consensual, Erotic, Erotica, Established Relationship, General, Grateful, Kissing, Love Bites, M/M, Making Love, Making Out, Male Slash, Marking, Morning Sex, Mornings, Nipple Licking, Nipple Play, Nipple Torture, Nipples, Rating: M, Ratings: R, Romance, Romantic Gestures, Sex, Sexual Content, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-26
Updated: 2016-08-26
Packaged: 2018-08-11 04:18:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 459
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7875955
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stevedannolover100781/pseuds/stevedannolover100781
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>*Summary: Steve & Danny were relaxing after getting the all clear from the hospital to go home, They each were thinking what they are grateful for, Do they tell the other?, Stay Tuned, You don't want to miss a thing!!!!*</p>
            </blockquote>





	Grateful:

*Summary: Steve & Danny were relaxing after getting the all clear from the hospital to go home, They each were thinking what they are grateful for, Do they tell the other?, Stay Tuned, You don't want to miss a thing!!!!*

 

Commander Steve McGarrett was lying in bed with his lover, Detective Danny "Danno" Williams, & he was thinking what he had been through in the last 4 months, He was grateful that they went to the next step of their relationship. They admitted their fears to each other, & it made their lives easier, Also, Steve is **_very_** grateful to have him, Grace,  & Charlie in his life, & he is ready to make a commitment to him, & their future together.

 

 **"I am ** _so_** happy right now, I wouldn't change a thing, I just want this to last forever"** , The Former Seal thought to himself, as he laid in bed, watching his beautiful lover sleep, He sighed, & went to the kitchen, & make his man a wonderful breakfast in bed, cause he deserves it for loving & putting up with him.

 

Meanwhile, Danny was slowly waking up, & he smiled, as he smelled the wonderful food, that was being cooked downstairs, "I feel cherished, & love by him", The Blond thought to himself, He just relaxed, & waited for his lover to come up, & be ravished by him. "This is the perfect life for me", he thought once again, as he was totally relaxed, & Steve came in with a tray.

 

"Good Morning, Danno", He nosed his cheek, & then he kissed him, Danny returned it with much passion, & heat, Steve said with a smile, "Here is your breakfast, Eat it up", He roughly pulled his pants down, & took some of the butter, & jam, He licked him up, The Blond gasped at the contact, as he was eating his meal, He managed not to choke on his food, as he released, & came. Danny finished up, & put the tray to the side, He caught his lover in a heated kiss.

 

They were making out, marking & claiming each other, teasing, licking, biting, & torturing the other's body, especially cocks & nipples. They ended up making love, & they were moving to a rhythm, that they were creating, & they were meeting the other thrust for thrust. They had multiple orgasms, & they were finally spent, & held each other. "What the hell got into you ?", The Loudmouth Detective asked with a smirk, "I just wanted you, Danno, Always have & always will", Steve said with a simple reply, & Danny kissed him for that, "I am so grateful for you in my life, I am so freaking glad that you didn't die", "Right back at ya, We are gonna be spending the rest of our lives together", The Seal said with a smile, & they fell into a peaceful slumber.

 

The End.


End file.
